(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Some of image forming apparatuses that form an image using colorants such as toners or inks use a white colorant such as white (W) toner or white ink. For example, when an image is formed on a recording medium such as a transparent medium or a colored paper with low reflectance, an underlying layer of the white toner is formed under a color layer (image layer) of color toners of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), black (K), and so forth. The white underlying layer provided under the color layer prevents or reduces a decrease in color reproducibility.